What Do I Want?
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: Vegeta gets blamed for something he doesn't do. Poor Vegeta. Blame it on his sons' love for ice cream.


DRAGONBALL Z: What Do I Want?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Baskin Robbins'.

A/N: Borrowed my sister's idea of Yami Trunks and Chibi Trunks being Yami/Hikari with brotherly relationship she owns her idea, the actual creation of Yami/Hikari is from Yu-Gi-Oh! Which we do not own.

(Chibi) telepathy

((Future)) telepathy

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trunks sneaked in to the kitchen and looked right then left, and then walked up to the freezer and opened the door.

He smirked, unknowingly looking a lot like Vegeta, and saw exactly what he was looking for: the four flavor tub of ice cream: Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, and Mint N' Chip Chocolate.

(MMMMMMM! Yummy!!)

(( Yawwwn Yum-me? What are you…what is that?))

(Are you still asleep? IT'S ICE CREAM!!)

(( Ice Cream? How can ice become cream?))

(I dunno, but it's reeeally good!)

((Well while you eat, I'm going back to sleep.))

(OK!)

Trunks took out the ice cream scooper and realized he was too short to put it in the bucket, so he levitated and tried to scoop up the ice cream.

But the ice cream didn't move.

So he frowned wondering what he was doing wrong. He tried everything except it wouldn't move.

He then decided maybe he needed to wait a bit.

(…I CAN'T WAIT! It looks waaay too good!)

((What's wrong Little Me?)) Future Trunks still a bit sleepy.

(The Ice Cream won't budge!)

((Here, let me try.)) Future Trunks now wide awake, and really curious about this thing called 'ice cream'.

Trunks nodded and soon instead of Chibi, was Future Trunks. He looked at the bucket and wondered what on Earth was so special about this 'ice cream' that made his little self so excited.

So he cautiously took the utensil and put it in the bucket and scooped up some ice cream which was about the size of a softball.

((Which one do you want?))

(…chocolate? No, wait…strawberry! Uh no, I had that earlier, Vanilla! No wait…Mint…no I had that too. Uh…what would you like to try?)

((Which is which?))

(Have you never had candy?)

((No…I had no sweets in my world-we didn't have supplies to make it or that.))

(Not even cake?)

((What?))

(Never mind)

((So which is which?))

(That dark brown is chocolate-very sweet and it melts fast-only downfall. Vanilla is kind of sweet but very blah when it comes to taste. Strawberry is very sugary-I get hyper when I eat it. Mint' N chip is very good and gives you a tingly feeling when you eat it.)

((Wow. Okay, better be careful then.))

(…)

((…))

((So what do you want?)) (So what do you want?)

((Chocolate?)) (Strawberry?)

((Strawberry sounds too sweet.))

(So is Chocolate!)

((Maybe Vanilla?)) (Mint N'Chip!)

((Chocolate sounds good though.))

(Yeah, I know. But so does Strawberry.)

((Mint N' Chip sounds good too.))

(Vanilla too.)

The ice cream by now was defrosting.

((Maybe one scoop of Chocolate and one of Vanilla?))

(Or we could do one of Chocolate and one of Mint N' chip?)

((We could also do one of Strawberry and one of Chocolate.))

(But that would be too sweet! We should get one sweet and the other not so sweet. Like Vanilla and Mint N' Chip.)

((Vanilla looks too bland though.))

(That's because it is. Ok no Vanilla.)

((One down. Now what do we want?))

(Chocolate for sure!)

((Ok, so the other should be Mint N' chip.))

(How about we drink milk, that way we can have what we really want.)

((That's a good idea Little Me, so chocolate and strawberry?))

(And Mint N' Chip!)

((Okay.))

Relieved, Future Trunks went to get a bowl and realized they had a major problem.

(( There is only one bowl, it's not big enough though.))

(That means we are only stuck with two!!)

((Not fair!)) (Not Fair!)

Both were so in to deciding what they wanted that they weren't aware of two major facts:

The ice cream was now really melting and the other was that Vegeta was watching in the doorway.

This is what he saw: Future Trunks with an ice cream scooper in his right hand, a tub of ice cream in front of him half-way melted, and a sad look in his eyes.

(HEY I HAVE AN IDEA! Quick! Switch with me!)

Suddenly Future Trunks transformed in to Chibi Trunks who put down the scooper, and ducked under the counter and brought up and plugged in a blender.

((What are you doing?))

(You'll see.)

He then put in a scoop of each ice cream then went to the fridge and took out milk and poured some in, and then pushed a button. Chibi however, forgot one important thing: a blender needs a top.

The sound of a car screeching very loudly and multiple splattering sounds were heard, until Future Trunks came out and unplugged the blender.

He was too shocked to say anything as he looked around the kitchen and saw it was covered in milk and ice cream.

He then took out two glasses and poured the rest of the contents in to each glass. He then quickly drank his, after putting his glass in the sink he then transformed in to Chibi Trunks. After Chibi downed his and threw his glass in to the sink, he ran upstairs to his room.

((What did we just have?))

(It was suppose to be a milk shake.)

((Oh. Well we just made a huge mess.))

(It's okay the kitchen robots are going to be coming on in ten minutes, so we're okay. It'll be ALL clean in the morning!) Chibi said as he climbed in ot bed after they had brushed their teeth, and immediately fell asleep.

DOWNSTAIRS

Vegeta came out from behind the couch covered form the tip of his hair all the way to his toe in ice cream and milk.

Vegeta stomped in to the kitchen not realizing that ice cream was on the floor,

"What the-"

He suddenly was sliding across the kitchen and immediately slammed in to the refrigerator door face first.

"Urrgh!" Vegeta pushed himself off and carefully walked around the kitchen, noticing the tub of ice cream was still open he immediately went to put it away. However, just as he picked up the top…

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Vegeta open mouthed looked up and saw Bulma giving him a death glare and walk out, just as he was about to say something he sensed something and immediately brought his hand to catch it.

He noticed in his hand was a stick with some string at the end.

"There's the mop, here's the bucket." She then turned around and spoke in a innocent but sly tone, "Until you are done-the gravity room will be off limits-and so is our bedroom."

"WHAT! THIS IS ABSURD! THIS IS ALL TRUNKS-" Vegeta suddenly was hit with a towel.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO AND BLAME THIS ON HIM! I CAUGHT YOU RED-HANDED VEGETA! NOW GET TO WORK!"

((Did you just hear Mom?))

(No, good night.)

((Good night.))

THE END


End file.
